Hana-Kimi: Kagurazaka's Feelings
by MasatoHiroAmemiya
Summary: I had never known how I felt about my enemy. I guess, we weren't that much enemy after what had happened. A sign of appreciation so small turned into something so big and unpredictable. If I had known I would have never let my heart be broken like that. I would have never gone, on that beautiful day, to see him, Sano Izumi.
1. Chapter 1 A small sign of love

I never knew a sign of appreciation so small would turn into something so big.

I was walking to the Ohsaka boy's school with a fruit basket in my hand. 'why the heck am I doing this for my enemy? what if I become soft? I should be able to defeat him with ease.' There it was, right in front of me. The Ohsaka boy's school, were only the cutest, hottest guys could enter. Most of them were idiots. Very stupid idiots, but I guess they were okay. I stood in front of the gate. Suddenly, Ashiya jumped in front of me. I was shocked, taken a few steps back and turning around. 'What are you doing here?!' he said, kind of mad. I hesitated before answering. 'Nothing... I said'. 'Because i hear Sano has a fever...' I continued. 'ahhh so you are here to lower his fever' he said, and opened the gate and got closer to me. 'you are a guy with nothing better to do.' 'Shut up!' I said in return.' I somehow had the feeling he was mad at me. I knew he was, so I didn't look at him directly. 'why do you have to get entangled with Sano?' he said. I waited before answering that question. 'it bothers me if he doesn't jump again.' I said. 'Huh?' Ashiya returned in surprised. 'I... I won the first time in the prefectural tournament because he was injured.' I said. 'But it doesn't matter... How i kept winning... How I broke Sano's record... They don't see me as a true champion.' I continued. I hesitated before saying this. 'So I must beat Sano on the same stage.' I turned to face Ashiya. 'Tell him that I wish him a fast recover.' I said, and held the fruit basket in front of Ashiya. 'This is for him' I pushed it into his arms. 'Later.' I started walking to the exit. 'You...' I hear him say. I turned around. I saw him smile. 'I am surprised that you're actually a good guy.' I turned around back again, when I heard him as he walked up to me. 'Come! I'll take you to our dorm!' I felt his grip on my arm as he pulled me with him. 'No, it's okay, I am gonna go now...'I struggled. 'Why?' he replied. I didn't know an excuse to leave, so i let him lead me to his dorm.

'Ah, sorry, i have to leave for a minute, just wait here, okay?' Ashiya said. I nodded. when he was gone, I sat down next to him on his bed. Was he awake? I saw a plate with food he had eaten besides his bed, so I guess he must have been up a few minutes ago. I looked at it. It was sake eggnog, I could smell it a little bit. I looked at Sano, who suddenly opened his eyes. 'Oh, you are awake' I said. 'Look, I brought you th-' I was cut off when I felt his lips on mine very suddenly. I could taste a bit of the sake. My eyes widened as i felt an intense feeling. Oh My God, why is he kissing me? What is this? Is this a joke? Why don't I stop him? I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by Ashiya, who Stormed into the room. He stood there for a blind second before pushing Sano off me, who instantly fell back into his sleep. I touched my lips. 'kagurazaka...' Ashiya was panting. 'Hey, are you okay? kagurazaka?' He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me. I got up, avoiding his eyes, as i walked straight forward, and then at the door. 'ka...gura...zaka' I could hear Ashiya say. I opened the door. I then turned around, grabbed my bag, and left the room, my hands were still on my lips, as I closed the door, waited a second and then headed for the exit. I made my way back home, silently.

Once in my own room, I sat down on my bed. What the hell? What happened? I kissed with my enemy... I laid down, unsure of how I felt about this. I closed my eyes, The scene kept repeating in my head, and I found myself, enjoying, a little, just a tiny little bit, what just had happened.


	2. Chapter 2 A dream in a Maid costume

After that, I kept seeing him much more. I stayed the same, I pretend it didn't happen. I guess he did so as well, since he never brought it up. I sighed. I didn't really care for it, but I knew the Ohsaka boy's school had a sort of school festival every year around this time. I had never gone to it. This time, I would go, I said to myself. To see Sano, and to make sure that kiss was nothing, that my feelings weren't real. I smiled to myself. It was a beautiful day, and I was making my way to the Ohsaka boy's school. I walked to the already full with people entrance. I saw girls everywhere. Everyone was clapping. Of course, it's an all boys school, there will be lots of girls. I sighed to myself. Why am I even here? I could hear the president's butler speaking. 'Then, the 25th Ohsaka high festival will now begin!' he said. Everyone cheered, balloons were released. I watched them. I could hear a band playing while i was taken by a stream towards the long open space you need to walk through before entering the building.

I could hear everyone chatting. 'Hey! class 3-A is a world class restaurant!' 'Class 3-B is a tour to the unknown!' I saw some girls being persuaded to go with Nanba Minami, the head of dormitory 2. I knew him a little, he was the player who got all the girls at the beach. I listened to him as he spoke to the girls. 'Hey, hey, would you like to come to class 3-C's Host club?' he asked them. I saw them squealing, but the moment Nanba wanted to give them directions, suddenly a guy in a nurse outfit came between him. I believe his name was Nakao or something. He didn't hesitated and offered them a flyer. 'Maid café would be more interesting' he said happy. The girls all made clear they wanted to go, as Nakao laughed and Nanba looked as if he had just lost something. Nakao pushed him aside and cheerfully said to the girls 'I'll show you the way!'. He stopped for a brief moment. I was close enough to hear what he and another boy said to Nanba. 'Today we are enemies. Don't take us lightly.' They said. Nanba pushed them forward 'Very good!'he yelled. They all followed Nakao.

I quickly moved passed Nanba, who was already trying to get some other girls, as I followed the girls who followed Nakao to the maid cafe. I walked passed a woman screaming about photo's of all the good looking guys. I stopped a moment, before grabbing a photo of Sano, quickly paying her as she chuckled and then went in search for the maid café. I didn't find the girls, but I saw Nakao coming down from a floor. I asked him for directions. He nodded, as other girls and this time, I as well followed him. We went up. The girls first, as they entered the classroom, I could hear someone yell. 'We have a customer!' Nakao and the guy I forgot the name from, stood at the entrance, speaking to someone. 'Here comes a big one!' they said, as I walked through the heart shape entrance, a pretty girl turned around.

'welco-' I looked directly into Sano's eyes. wah...?! eh!? I was surprised, and he as well. He is wearing a dress! A maid uniform, on top of that! 'huh?' I could see a questioned look on his face, as I starred at him. Ashiya was standing next to him, aslo wearing a maid uniform. I still starred at Sano. 'Sano...' his name left my lips. I struggled to hold in my smile as I asked him 'What... are you guys doing?'. Ashiya smiled, but Sano didn't. He seemed rather annoyed to me. 'Oh, it's you!' I turned my head to see Nakatsu in a light pink nurse uniform. 'Aren't you Kagurazaka, the surprisingly good guy?' he said with a broad smile on his face. He was wearing red glasses, and a hair clip in his hair. It looked rather funny to me. He crossed his arms, still smiling. 'Say, you can choose the maid you want to serve you.' He said. Sano. I want Sano, I thought. 'See anyone you like?' He asked. I immediately pointed at Sano, who looked at me as if I was sick. 'Ehhhh?' he said, somewhat happy, I thought, because his eyes looked directly into mine and seemed sparkly. I was taken to a table, in the decorated classroom. The tables were dressed up nicely, pink lights, and pumpkin carriages were displayed to make it more romanticly. I ordered some tea, which I got from the blushing Sano, who then sat in front of me on the other side of the table. I didn't talk much, I just starred.

I will never forget this moment in my life! Soon, my time was up, well I made that decision. I went downstairs, seeing all people walk to the main room, as I followed them. I guess there was going to be some sort of play or something. Soon, I stood at the front of the stage. It was more of a catwalk. I waited, together with the other people, for it to begin. The president's butler came up on stage. He talked into the mic. 'Ohsaka high's, For You In Full Bloom, screening fashion show will now begin!' Everyone started clapping and cheering, and the curtains moved, the music started, as three people in dresses walked on stage. I recognized them. The first one was Nakao, who was wearing a hot pink dress. The second one was Nanba, who wore a black dress, and the third one was the other guy from the maid café, who, I have to admit, did not look bad in his light blue, tight fitting dress. He blew a kiss, I looked him directly in the eye. They bowed and then walked backstage. The next person, I did not know, was wearing a purple dress, and very shy, as he made his way on stage. 'Why me?!' he said, and then ran back backstage. Next were the two dorm heads, Masao and Tennoji, who didn't make such great woman. Tennoji showed off his muscles while Masao blew kisses at St. Blossoms head, Hibari-san. I laughed when she said he was ugly. As he was carried off by Tennoji, the next three came up, wearing gold, black and a silver dress. They looked quite okay. When they went off, the last three came up stage. In the middle, was Ashiya, who wore a red dress with ruffles. I have to say, he looked more like a she to me. He was holding hands with Nakatsu and Sano, who wore a pink and light shade of purple dress. I smiled at Sano, as he hid from the cheering crowd, trying to hide in his dress. Ashiya let go of their hands and made a twirl. Nakatsu got a lot of cheers and so did Sano, who still, a bit shyly looked into the crowd. Our eyes met for a brief moment and I could feel my heart skip a beat. He then looked at others. They all blew a kiss into the crowd, who cheered even more.

All the contestants went on the stage. The announcer cleared his throat. 'Dress contest, the one who finished number one is...' I waited for him to finish. The lights started going from one to another contest. then they stopped. 'Sano Izumi-Kun!' He looked up. All people started cheering and clapping, me as well. All the guys on stage looked confused. I wondered why. I saw Tennoji get of stage to punch his fellow dorm mates, and the others laughing. Once the Festival was over, I went home. I thought about Sano, the guy who was my enemy, yet had stolen my heart. I sighed as I wandered into my room and laid down on my bed. What should I do...?


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye to me?

The next day, I got a text from Sano, saying I should come to Ohsaka. I Immediately put on my uniform and ran to Ohsaka. It was far, I knew. When I arrived, I saw most of the students had gathered in front of the where also some students from St. Blossom. I joined them and saw Sano. Everyone grew quiet all of the sudden. I looked at what they were starring at. It was Ashiya, holding a red suitcase.

We stood in lines, some standing on the bench. 'We already knew what you were going to do!' Nakatsu shouted. Everyone cheered, laughing, before Nakatsu spoke again. 'You are such a cold guy!' They all laughed, including me. I had figured Ashiya was going to leave. 'Everyone...' He smiled. I looked at him. He certainly did look like a girl to me. He ran up to us, standing still in front of Nakatsu and Sano. I watched them. 'Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving?' I could hear the bells ringing outside. I watched Ashiya. 'Sorry...' He smiled 'If I said it... it'd be a painful farewell.' Nakatsu sighed 'Are you kidding me...?'. Atsuya looked at him 'Nakatsu... take care of yourself.' Nakatsu waited a second before turning and walking away. Sano followed.

I watched Sano follow him before turning my attention back at Ashiya, who walked forward but then stopped infront of some of his classmates. 'Ashiya...' They said, he replied 'Everyone'. They were standing, with big smiles on their face 'Because you were here... thanks to you I had so much fun!' 'Don't forget us when you go back to America.' 'I'll feel lonely when you are not here.' 'We will call you when we appear on TV as a comic duo!' 'You must come back and watch us.' They all said something. Ashiya replied 'thank you' He smiled and walked past them. Next, were some classmates as well. They smiled. I saw their backs. 'Sorry I invented that lie ditector.' 'With your guts, you'll never lose, no matter where you go.' 'Remember to say hello when you see me next time.' 'we'll always support you.' Ahiya nodded and smiled. 'Thank you, everyone' He said, walking past them.

The guys from Dorm 1 were next, as they yelled and swung their arms. 'Everyone from dorm 1...' Ashiya said. 'Ashiya, I am sorry I hurt you with the spiked shoe in the marathon!' 'Come to dorm 1 when you are back next time!' 'The cosmetics I bought for the hottie contest... I'll give them to you!' 'I can teach you how to fight anytime you want!' 'I can also teach you judo anytime you want.' 'You! There are too many interesting things about you. Jumbo!' 'I am sorry if i kept calling you shit' 'Use this to get yourself some ice cream.' 'When they were fizing the water pipes, it should have been me... who got to go to room 205!' 'If you want to do some training, you can come see me anytime!' They all spoke. 'thank you!' Ashiya said, with a big smile on his face. He walked passed them and looked from left to right, the boys from the third dorm lined up.

At the same time, they all blew a kiss at him. 'Even though it was very sudden, we all recognize you as one of us.' 'None of us found out that you are a girl, you are too good' At hearing one of them say that, I finally realised he was a she. it took me a minute, before it sunk in. I looked at them. 'Do you know my name?' one of them asked Ashiya. She nodded, smiled and said 'Katahiranotsuji, right? Take care. Everyone, take care too.' She said. They bowed and shouted 'Oui'. Ashiya walked passed them, she looked at the ground.

I stood in front of her. She raised her head. 'Kagurazaka?' She said. I guess she was confused. 'I was free, so I came.' I said, negligent. I looked down at her, into her eyes. She smiled at me. 'Because of you... I was able to compete with Sano. Thank you' I said, and smiled. Thanks to you... thanks to you, I can see him more again, i thought. She opened her mouth to say something. 'I didn't really do anything.' She said. I put my hands in my pockets. 'With a friend like you by his side... I really envy Sano.' it stayed quiet for a small moment before I nodded. 'See you' I said, and turned. I walked away.

I stopped from a distance to watch what would happen. Everyone said their goodbye's, the guy in the blue dress I had seen earlier was the first one to cry. His name was Sekime. Nakatsu made Ashiya cry. Then, it was time for her to leave. I saw Sano go with them. I starred at him. He is just dropping her off. It's not like they have a relationship or something. Just friends. They walked off, to the entrance of the school. I saw all the other students run to them, as i followed them silently and watched as they waved their goodbyes. Sano got in the buss, and so did Ashiya. I sighed. Soon, they were gone. Just a goodbye. It's not like they are dating. I thought about it on the spot, still at Ohsaka.


	4. Chapter 4 Jump!

After that, I text him. It was maybe an hour after he and Ashiya had left. Are you back yet? It said. I didn't get my answer until later that day, when he replied. yes. I knew Sano didnt talk much, so I didn't expect him to be a texter either. I was in my room, sitting in a chair at my desk. In front of me was the picture of Sano I had bought at the festival day. He smiled. I didn't know he could. I sighed again and texted him Are you participating in the upcoming jumping match? After some time, he texted back. Yes. I knew he would win this. He is a natural, and he can jump higher every week. I wasn't going to participate this time, because I had some exams coming up.

Days passed, and the day of the jumping match came closer. It wasn't going to be easy watching that while not participating on my own. I studied hard. Once done at this school I can fully focus on jumping and improving even more.

The next morning, I got out of bed. Today is the jumping match. Should I watch it? I watched myself in the mirror. I grabbed my blue school uniform and put it on, the tie a little looser than usual. I then started combing and styling my hair, it took me long. ((duh, what do you expect of that great hair!)) Once done, I went downstairs. First class, then, after school, the match. I hurried to my classroom, because i had figured I had spend too much time on my hair, and I was going to be late.

After class, I walked to the Ohsaka boys school, where the match was going to be. I went up the benches for supporters and fans, seeing it was almost full already. There were loads of girls, probably for the guys. I sat down, alone. I looked at the field. I could see some of the jumpers warming up, including Sano. He was stretching. I watched his arms, his legs. they looked so good for someone who had dropped out for so long. I sighed, when I suddenly heard an annoying, too familiar voice next to me. 'Hey! Kagurazaka-kun!' It was Nakatsu, and his friend, Sekime. I sighed. 'Here to watch the game? Why are you not participating? Are you giving up? Is it okay if we sit next to you?' Without giving me time to answer those questions he sat down next to me, his friend as well. I watched the field. 'Here to watch, busy with school.' I said. The match started, as guys jumped on the easiest level, I watched Sano decline every ten centimeters they put it up more. I sighed. What are you doing, just jump already. 'Sano is really great, huh?' Nakatsu said.

After most of the guys had jumped already, Sano got up. I saw he nodded. He was ready to jump. I looked at him. 'Go Sano!' Nakatsu yelled. ouch! I covered my ears. 'Oh! sorry sorry!' He smiled. Sano ran towards the pole. What is he doing? I thought. He missed, the pole falling down. He got up and returned to his place. I sighed and watched him. Sano jumped a little, and then ran in a bow towards the pole, which was up high. I looked at him go. He pushed himself up, jumped, his back bending, his head going down. Miss. He failed. I got up, but was pulled back by Nakatsu on the bench. 'Stay. He still has one chances.' I sat back down, and watched Sano jump twice on his spot, before taking a leap towards the pole. I gasped.


End file.
